Why
by Kapapii
Summary: Sakura, a palace maid, loves Syaoran, the prince. Both are in completely different social levels. For this reason, Sakura has been avoiding Syaoran but Syaoran doesn't know why! First fanfic, plz give advice! SxS oneshot mite not seem complete


Soooo first fanfic and i'm not that sure if it that great so thought i would put it up to get some opinions... plz give me some advice for this is my first time actually putting something up like this and im kinda embarrassed XD... this is acutally part of an idea i was thinking of but i decided to make it a oneshot since i couldn't find the time to type out the whole entire story... so if this part is enjoyed... i might actually consider writing out the whole story (cuz im kinda working on 2 other ones atm) so yeah... sorry if some parts don't actually make sense... i tried my best!

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS or Sakura or Syaoran... sadly

* * *

Slowly, Sakura approached the beautifully designed door. She raised her hand to knock but quickly drew back as thoughts of why Syaoran called her flooded her mind. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she reminded herself that she had to listen to the prince's orders no matter how much she wanted to avoid him. Pushing her remaining thoughts to the back of her head, she lightly knocked on the door all the while reminding herself not to look him in the eyes.

"Come in," his voice was stern and harsh.

Sakura hesitantly turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

"You called, Your Majesty?" she inquired while sweeping into a curtsey, her black dress gracefully following. Her eyes never left the floor as she quietly stood by the door, waiting for orders.

"Come over here," he commanded after a moment of silence.

Complying, Sakura slowly made her way to the bed of which Syaoran was sitting on. She stopped when she reached the post of his bed and stood silently for her next orders.

"Sit down," Syaoran ordered a bit irritated by how the young maid was stalling. He lightly patted a spot beside him on the left.

Reluctantly, Sakura took the seat beside him. She let her eyes wonder around the room savoring the unique design of each furniture that had been gone from her life from the past couple months. The velvet red curtains hung in the same way she had hung them before; perfectly symmetrical with golden cords holding them from falling. She was glad his desk was still in the same place she had suggested he put it. Everything on his desk from papers to lamps was placed in the exact same place when she last saw them. Every piece of furniture was dusted and cleaned until it shone. The bed was neatly made but not in the same fashion she had made them. She was glad everything stayed the same.

Though she let herself admire the room that she hadn't seen for so long, she wouldn't let herself look him in the face. It was too risky. She wouldn't fall for him any more than she already had. She wouldn't allow it.

The two sat in a silence, Syaoran with his hard cold face and Sakura with her nervous frightened eyes. Sakura's eyes made their way back to staring at her hands which were clutching her white work apron. She felt like running from the room. She couldn't stay in the same place as him any longer. When she was about to excuse herself if he didn't need her, Syaoran suddenly spoke up.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he inquired, his voice hard.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, my Prince," Sakura stuttered, her voice as small as a mouse. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. Why are you avoiding me?" his voice was growing impatient. He wasn't just asking anymore, he was demanding.

"I'm not," she felt tears threaten to fall as her hands gripped onto the white fabric with more force. She was never good with lying but she would never tell him why.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he raised his voice. It was dripping with impatience and a poison that stung at Sakura's heart.

Sakura stayed silent. She wouldn't answer him. She couldn't tell him the truth! A gripping sensation tackled her heart. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he always have to be in control? Why did he have to be the prince? Why did he bring her here? Why did they have to meet?

She felt hot, wet tears roll down her face when she realized she still hadn't answered Syaoran's question. She ignored the thought and continued to stay silent. He could wait as long as he wanted but he would never get his answer.

"Tell me why you are avoiding me, Sakura," he commanded through gritted teeth.

She could tell his patience was drawing near to its end but she didn't care. She wouldn't answer him. He couldn't make her. He doesn't have control over her. So she remained still with her tears flowing down her face. She wouldn't dare look at his face in fear he would take her heart again. So the battle raged on. She continued to remain silent as Syaoran stared her down anticipating her answer. The tension grew between the two until Syaoran finally snapped.

"Answer me, Sakura!"

"You can't make me!" She yelled back, all her feelings finally pouring out of her soul. Her face lifted to face his by reflex. She was partially relieved that her vision was blurring from her never ending stream of tears. His face was a blur, a mush of colors, but she could still make out those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that were staring at her with anger, impatience, confusion, and surprise. She could see his messy chestnut brown hair that hung loosely around his face. His lips were pressed into a thin line from the frustration of the moment but she couldn't help herself think he was still perfect.

"You can't make me," she repeated, her voice raw with emotion. They sat in another round of silence as Sakura gathered up her courage to continue on. "Why?" she asked him, her voice barely audible. "Why do you always do this? Why do you always have to be in control? Why can't you let me live the way I want to live? Why can't you leave me alone? Why do you always make my heart race when I see you? Why do you always take my breath away when you smile? Why can't you see how you always affect me in the smallest ways? Why?" She kept going, her voice becoming louder by the second. More tears flowed down her red face but she didn't care. All she wanted to know was why. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath. He was about to comment, but she wouldn't let him. He wasn't going to be in control this time.

"Why did you bring me here? Why did you bring me here where everyone hates my guts? Why did we have to meet? Why do you lower yourself to help me? Why am I so important to you that you would talk to me as if I was the same level as you? Why do you call me here when I want to forget you? Why do you make this harder than it already is? Why are you making me fall for you more than I want? Why do I have to love you out of everyone in the world? Why?"

The tears never stopped as she poured out her feelings to him. She was breathing heavily now, still intoxicated with her rant on the prince. Syaoran slowly reached a hand to touch her tear stained face but she wouldn't let him. She slapped his hand away and wiped the tears off her own face only to be covered by fresh tears. Syaoran's hand was still hovering a small distance away from her face when she continued to stare at him with a blurred vision. His face clearly showed astonishment and confusion. When Sakura finally noticed what she had just done, she looked back down at her hands that were back in its previous potion of clutching her apron. Sakura felt herself blush with embarrassment and regret even though she did think he kind of deserved it. Nevertheless, she still had to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry," she sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay but failing horribly.

"Sakura," she heard him breathe out with wonder. She didn't dare look at him even though he called her name. She was too embarrassed at her outburst to face the prince now.

As she continued to stare at her clutched apron, she felt a warm, rough hand cup the side of her cheek. She instantly tensed and dizziness took over her mind. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest; she swore he could hear it. Unable to react to the sudden contact, she unwillingly let the large hand guide her face to the owner. Her emerald eyes met his chocolate brown ones in an instant. She noticed his eyes didn't hold the cold expression anymore. In fact, it was replaced a warm, comforting look that instantly melted her heart. She felt her face turn bright red but was left unnoticed as she was captivated by the loving face of his of which she hadn't seen in what seemed like a million years. His face had a gentle smile on that calmed her nerves a bit but not enough to bring back her own thoughts. His hand started to slowly caress her face hoping she wouldn't brush him off again.

Sakura continued to stare at the prince in awe when she realized he was doing it again. He was being in control again. Her mind was telling her to take his hand off her cheek and run but her body wasn't listening. She just sat there like an immobile statue as he slowly brushed her tears away with his thumb. He carefully examined every feature on her sweet innocent face. Slowly, he reached behind her and pulled her roughly against his chest. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden force of his arms but her body still refused to move. She let him hug her so as his arms tightened around her small frame.

"Sakura," he spoke quietly in her ear. "You have no idea how pained I was when I noticed you avoiding me. The morning I woke up to find another servant cleaning my room, I was outraged to see it wasn't you. I thought you were sick and another servant had come to take your place while you were recovering, but when I noticed after a couple weeks you still were not back, I suspected something was wrong. Soon, I didn't mind having other servants clean my room but it was never the same. Not being able to see your smiling face, it was hard to understand why. So I decided to look for you. But whenever you saw me coming, you'd run the other way. I wondered to myself if I had done something to upset you but nothing from my memory helped me justify my thought. So I came to the conclusion that you were avoiding me for whatever that reason was."

He paused for breath and Sakura felt his warm breath brush past her ear. She blushed at the closeness of his face but let him continue on.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you ask me why I don't leave you alone, my answer, I can't. You ask me why I make you fall for me more than you want, I'm not. You ask me why my presence makes you heart race and why my smile makes you lose your breath, I don't know. Kinomoto Sakura, you asked my many questions, now it's my turn to return the favor. Why do you make my heart race when you are around? Why do you take my breath away when you smile? Why can't I forget you? Why do I love you out of everyone in the world?"

Sakura gasped at his words but still she wouldn't look at him. She let the silence reign in the room before answering.

"I don't get it," she lied. She knew exactly what he meant. It was plainly laid out. He loved her and she loved him. They had the same feelings for each other but she didn't want to understand. She was scared to be with him.

Syaoran, on the other hand, saw right through her since he knew her non-persuasive lying skills. He wanted to be with her no matter what. He decided to play along. So he cut straight to the point.

"Kinomoto Sakura, I love you," he smirked to himself knowing that Sakura wouldn't be able to come up with anything else to say to that.

"You're lying," she plainly stated, still denying the facts.

"After my long confession, you still think I'm lying?"

"Yes," she answered. She found herself able to relax now as the tension from the moment was long gone.

"Well then," Syaoran loosened his grip on the maid and brought her face to his, "I guess I'll have to use this way to convince you."

When Sakura was about to ask him what he was doing, she was silenced by his lips. Though he was gentle, Sakura didn't know how to react to the sudden new contact. She felt butterflies attacking her insides as her body tensed under his touch. Her hands continued to grip her apron and her eyes were still wide with surprise. Syaoran noticed her state and gently put his hand over hers. He gave a gentle squeeze as if telling her to relax. Feeling this, Sakura slowly adjusted herself to the new sensation. She relaxed into his touch and her eyes slowly closed. The two slowly parted for air. Syaoran looked down at Sakura and gave a light chuckle at her state. She looked so cute with her cheeks stained with red and dried tears.

"I hate you," Sakura murmured under her breath.

"That's not nice! After all we've been through!" Syaoran countered like a five year old boy.

"You know it's not going to be easy," Sakura was still unsure. She had to make sure Syaoran understood the situation they had gotten themselves into. There was still time to back out!

"I know," he simply answered.

"I mean, the others will be out to get me even in my sleep."

"I know."

"And the queen will have a hard time accepting this and may even throw me out the palace."

"I know."

"And your cousin won't take this easy either and your so called fiancée will surely try to get rid of me and you'll be looked down upon with shame and my adoptive family may disown me and we might not get to see each other ever again."

"I know, I know," Syaoran chuckled as he planted a quick peck on her forehead. He stared at her cute pouting face and decided to place a quick peck on her lips.

Sakura, in reaction to the 'surprise attack', blushed again but had her pouting face still on. Syaoran laughed at her face but stopped when Sakura suddenly stared at him with a serious expression.

"I mean it Syaoran. Everything from this point on will be tough."

"I know, Sakura."

"Are you sure about this? I mean there's still time to get out of this before it starts."

"Sakura," Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders making sure she was look straight into his face. "I have never been more certain in my whole entire life."

* * *

Totally embarrassed anywho plz review! i wanna kno wat i needa improve on and wat it okay.. Thnx!! By the way, I need opinions on a new story i have started writing but i dont know if i should upload it. More info on my page so go check it out!


End file.
